one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter
Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter Season 3 Episode 8 (Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter) Next Episode Annabeth Chase vs Hermione Granger Intro The 2 heroes with magical powers fight to the death in my 8th episode of my 3rd season. Who wins? Pre Fight Percy grabbed his sword and his shield; awakened by the words of War. Percy grabbed his armor and ran out his cabin. Their was fire everywhere, the shield around the camp had been broken! Percy looked at the nearest wizard and sliced him in half. Percy then saw Annabeth fighting another girl. Percy: Annabeth! Percy started running to Annabeth, but the nearest wizard blasted a spell on Percy, blasting the Demi God backwards. The wizard then shouted another spell. ???: Avade Kedavra! Percy quickly grabbed his shield and blocked the spell. Percy saw that wizard who blasted spells on Percy was the one and only Harry Potter. Percy madly got up. Shadow vs Mewtwo DEATH BATTLEsaying in 3...2...1... Percy: What's your problem, freak? ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Fight!!! Percy activated his sword and ran at the powerful wizard. Harry blasted a numerous amount of spells on the Demi God, but Percy blocked the spells with his shield. Percy reached Harry and swung his sword down at Harry. Harry acted fast and blast another spell on Percy. Harry: Flipendo! Percy's shield was knocked backwards. Harry: Accio Sword! The sword came flying at Harry, with Percy in front of Harry. Percy quickly leaped forward to his shield, and grabbed it. Percy blocked the sword and chucked his shield at Harry. Harry leaped into the air and slammed his feet onto the shield, slamming the shield into the ground. Harry: Tarantallegra! Percy instantly started dancing. Percy did the spilts. Percy: YEEEEOW! Percy then started doing the salsa and grabbed another wizard by the hand. Percy and the other wizard start dancing. Percy tried to stop dancing but he couldn't. Harry smirked and blasted ANOTHER dance spell at Percy. Harry: Tarantallegra! Percy's dance grabbed his shield from the ground and blocked the spell. The spell rebounded and hit Harry instead. Harry: Oh no... Harry started dancing along with Percy, the 2 magical humans dancing side by side. 5 HOURS LATER.... The spell broke and Harry and Percy resumed their fight. Harry blasted the Avada Kedavra curse on Percy, but Percy ducked under the spell and chucked his shield along with himself at Harry. Harry: Sectumsempra! Harry felt 2 invisible swords slice at Percy, slicing a deep 2 wounds in Percy. Percy felt fire in his thighs, and gave a loud yell in anger and pain. Percy hated this guy now. Percy forced himself to get up and ran at Harry once more. Harry kept on blasting Avada Kedavra curses at Percy, but Percy ducked under the blows. One hit Percy in the face. Percy was blasted into a river, dead. But yes, he was son of Poseidon. The water quickly healed Percy, bring the Demi God back to life. Harry: What! IMPOSSIBLE ONLY I CAN SURVIVE- Percy used his water power to ram into Harry. Percy then made a big ball of water, surrounding the wizard at once. Percy then used all of his might and blast the water ball with Harry into the sky. Harry shrieked in pain in the water one last time before the water cleared, and Percy fell to the ground. Percy quickly made water flow into his hands. Percy then punched Harry with both of his hands and punched The Wizard into a Waterfall. Harry slammed into a sharp rock, stabbing Harry's heart. K.O!!!!!!!! This war wasn't over. The war continues here Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Percy Jackson!!!!! Category:Percy Jackson Category:Harry Potter Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? fighters Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees